Escalators
by Synchronize
Summary: Birthday present fic for FlipReverse ESSSS-KEEEEEEE LLLAAATTTEEERRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I like escalators. I hope you like them too.


**Okay people this is a birthday present meant for FlipReverse. My brain broke while writing this but I don't think it came out the way I wanted it too. But I hope FlipReverse likes it because I submitted this a day late and her birthday was yesterday and I feel horrible!**

**Forgive me FlipReverse hun, please?**

**Oh yeah: Disclaimer: I don't own characters. I just own the ideas for the funny little situations I put them in. I love that. (snicker)**

**Zoro: And just what are you planning?**

**Blu: -blushing-..... Noooothiiinngg -smiles evily-**

**Zoro: O.o? (-- ENJOY WEIRD ZORO FACE!)  
**

* * *

The plan they had mapped out was now in action, it took up most of the blueprints for the mall. They would scatter around and make it look like they were normal shoppers. Then, when the mall cops least expected it, they would go all out. It was the perfect plan and as Luffy exited the store with his package in hand he smiled mischievously. Zoro was in position the last time he had heard from him, but then again Zoro did get lost easily so maybe he wasn't in position. Luffy decided to call him.

_ring… ring… ring…_

"Hello?" Zoro's voice echoed from the cell phone.

"Hey Zoro, you there yet?" Luffy smirked inwardly as he remembered the inside joke.

"Yes I am damn well there, in fact I was already there and I'm ready when you guys are. I'm in GAP right now." Zoro growled back in annoyance.

"Why are you in GAP?" Luffy questioned, taken aback by the random location of Zoro.

"How the hell should I know? I was just walking and then Nami told me to come here." Zoro retorted exasperatedly.

"Oh," Luffy replied blandly.

"Yeah well, you get ready too, Nami and Usopp are ready as far as I know and we just need Sanj, Chopper, Robin and you to get ready. And I still want to know why we are doing this-"

"Sorry Zoro, gotta go!" Luffy quickly hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket. He knew Zoro was going to chew him out later but he would deal with that later. He clutched the package in his hands and darted for the bathroom, expertly twisting around the random shoppers in ballerina fashion that would have made Sanji proud. The pristine white walls of the mall bathroom made him feel a little out of place because he was supposed to be acting sneaky. He scanned the stalls to see if anyone was there and deduced that the bathroom was completely devoid of people, excluding him. His ripped the plastic bag off of the box, discarded it in the waste basket, and tore out the contents of the box like an excited 7 year old on Christmas. He ran water over the content of the box, wiped it dry and stuck it in his pants where no one would suspect it to be.

When Luffy excited the restroom he ran into Chopper, nearly toppling over him. The item in his pants stabbed into his gut causing him to give out a sharp gasp of pain.

"Hey Chopper, getting ready?" He stopped Chopper from falling and righted the little kid.

"YEP! I CAN'T WAIT LUFFY!" Chopper jumped for joy, the little plastic bag bounced after him and hit him in the nose, "Owie" Luffy chuckled and rubbed Chopper's shoulder sympathetically. They parted onto their two different paths with one destination. Luffy ambled along until he ran into Robin who was window shopping in front of the Barnes and Noble.

"Hey Robin!" her head snapped in his direction and when she saw him she smiled serenely.

"Hey Luffy, is it time?" Luffy shook his head. Robin casually walked over to him, her nice purple outfit fit her snuggly. The jacket that that matched it was tied around her waist.

"Not until Nami calls me. It's supposed to be in the North wing right?" Robin nodded. No more words were exchanged as they window shopped. Vivi and Pell suddenly appeared a few stores down.

"HEY GUYS!" Vivi waved them over; Pell was standing beside her with one hand placed nonchalantly over his hip.

"Hiya Vivi, how are you?" Luffy yelled back and bounded over to her, glomping her in the end. Pell's face was mixed with shock and fear as he pulled them up. Vivi and Luffy were laughing so hard they nearly busted their guts. Robin stayed back a distance from them, Pell eyed her warily but tried to smile at her.

"So Luffy, what are you and Robin doing here today? Shopping for the party coming up?" Vivi inquired heartily.

"Sort of like that, everyone else is here too but we won't be staying long." Luffy replied, he caught Vivi's eye with 'the look'. She smirked knowingly.

"Luffy," Robin called to him and tapped her wrist as if she was motioning to a watch.

"Oh yeah! See ya at the party Vivi!" Luffy waved goodbye to Vivi while she laughed after them. Pell stared after them in confusion but decided it was better that he did know anything. His priority was taking care of Vivi, her friends were on their own unless they were with him. When Vivi and Pell entered the shoe store Robin and Luffy darted towards the Northern wing of the mall.

"Nami called?" Luffy asked as they dashed past the water fountain.

"Yes, we have two minutes before the mall cops make their rounds then we can continue with out plan." Robin smirked slyly, mischief sparkled in her eyes. They rounded the corner heading towards the Northern wing and passed by some enraged shoppers who were quarreling over the price of socks. Luffy tripped and landed on his stomach, the item that was temporarily forgotten made its presence known to Luffy again by jabbing itself into his gut. Rubbing his abused midsection and he got to his feet Luffy winced but carried on towards their destination.

The escalators were in sight with Nami, Sanji and Zoro standing at the top off to the side to not draw attention to themselves. Sadly that tactic was not working due to the constant bickering of Zoro and Sanji. From down below everyone could here Sanji cursing at Zoro for saying something rude to Nami. Nami was rolling her eyes and fighting the intense urge to whack both of them over the head and shove them down the escalators.

"HEY GUYS!" Luffy called up to them trying to catch their attention, only Nami responded. She glanced his way and gave him the thumbs up. Luffy grinned again and turned to Robin, motioning for them to move off to the side. Usopp and Chopper appeared a few moments later, Usopp was upstairs with Nami while Chopper was below with them. Nami scanned the area looking for any sign of mall cops and only saw shoppers and their loud children. She started walking towards the escalators; Sanji immediately stopped bickering with Zoro and followed her like a bug to fire. Luffy took off towards the escalators with Robin and Usopp on his heels. The timing had to be just right, too early and they wouldn't be able to get blamed, too late and they would be caught. Nami looked at her watch to make sure they were on time and started going down the escalator.

Luffy began to go up. When Usopp got on the mall cops rounded the corner. The game started. Luffy pulled out a water gun from his pants, Robin pulled hers from her coat, Usopp pulled his from his abnormally large man purse. Nami's came from a questionable place. Sanji pulled his from his pants pocket. Zoro's was pulled from his haramaki. Chopper's came from under his hat. They started firing at each other; Nami was getting drenched by Luffy and Robin. Sanji was getting revenge for Nami by squirting Luffy and carefully aiming away from Robin. Zoro was merciless and shot everyone as they came; Luffy, Robin and finally Usopp. Usopp was firing back with expert precision thanks to his marksman skills. Chopper was fumbling with his gun but managed to squirt Robin and Usopp back, his pink hat collected much of the spray which impaired his vision a little.

The mall cops, Smoker and Hina, saw them and started shouting at them to stop. Smoker was beyond ticked off and Hina… well Hina was just plain outraged. They darted towards the little group of pranksters just a little too late. Nami and her group were at the bottom of the stairs while Luffy's group was already making a quick dash for the second floor exits. Smoker took off after Luffy's group, yelling about how he was going to capture the boy and make him pay for the repairs that would be needed for the escalators and how much of a punk he was. Hina started running down the escalators and Nami and her group ran like their pants were on fire. Nami didn't want to have to pay the inevitable fine.

Smoker and Hina were having a hard time keeping up with them because of the multiple shoppers getting in their way and their lack of flexibility. Luffy and the rest of them were hooting and chuckling in pure, outright, glee at having accomplished their mission.

* * *

**ESSSSSS-KEEEEE-LAAATTERRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! **

**(has random giggle fit)  
**


End file.
